family_game_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 30
Intro Tonight, were playing the games that you love to play with your family in a whole new way! * Green Scream! * Operation (Sam Dunk) * Simon Flash * Ratuki (Go Round) * and Cranium (Guesstimator) The games are bigger, the stakes are higher, and the moments are priceless! Right now on, Family Game Night! Families Ryan's Family Burton "This is Ryan. His family loves to hang out by the pool and soak up the sun. Ryan takes nap time pretty seriously. He can sleep anywhere! Ryan says he can't understand why his brother thinks he's better looking than him? Ryan: You already know i'm the better looking one. No like, i'm way better looking than you are. Ryan says that his mom makes health shakes that don't taste too healthy. What does she put into them?! Ryan(barfs shake into trash can.) Dad is a golf fanatic and practices his golf swing whenever he can. FORE! Watch out Family Game Night, cause this family is gonna soak the competition!" Family Members: * Ryan(Child) * Julian/Justin(Older Sibling) * Lynn(Mom) * Richard(Dad) Geordon's Family Burton "This is Geordon. His family loves playing pool. He can really rack em' up, and knock em' down. Geordon's a math whiz and leaves no problem unsolved, no matter how long it may take. Geordon: Oh yeah, I got it. His brother Grant says he's great at balancing stuff, right until he, breaks it! Geordon says his mom can sing the alphabet backwards. Danielle: E D C B A. Geo.OH! Dad is a sports straighter. He whips the whole family into shape. George: Come on Push through,Push through. Watch out Family Game Night, Our family gonna sink the competition." Family Members: * Geordon (Child) * Grant (Older Sibling) * Danielle (Mom) * George (Dad) Tonight top's Monopoly Crazy Cash Card is worth... $20,000! Cranium Brain Break Tonight, it's ... Cranium Throw In the Dark Lynn: Gets the first one for red! Richard: Gets the second one and wins Cranium Throw In The Dark. Ryan chooses the Rollerblade. Geordon chooses the Plane. The family with the most money wins a Caribbean Cruise! Green Scream! Identifying 10 images in 1:30 or less. Ryan's family goes second. Category: The Office. Geordon's Family Category: The Office. Danielle: Water Bottle. George: Briefcase! George: Paper Clips! Danielle: Telephone. Danielle: Highlighter. Yellow is on a roll with 1 minute left! Pass! Thumbtack. Danielle: Waste Basket. Danielle: Laptop. Danielle: Scissors. Danielle: Lamp. 9 out of 10 for a total of 90 points. Ryan's Family Category: Transportation. Both: Tricycle. Lynn: Sailboat. Richard: Motorcycle. Lynn: Helicopter! Lynn: Bus! Red is also on a roll! Lynn: Golf Cart! Richard: Hot Air Balloon. Lynn: Submarine! 1 to tie, 2 to win Richard: Scooter. FTW: Lynn: Space Shuttle! Red 100, Yellow 90. Ryan's family wins Green Scream! MPP: Foosball Party! (Foosball Table From Hayneedle.) Ryan picks the Boot! Operation Sam Dunk FITT is worth 500 points instead of 800. Ryan decides to go second. Demo roll with Todd: Buzz. Roll 1 Geordon: Aiming for Phone Finger (Buzz). Ryan: I'm going for Toxic Gas (Toxic Gas). Grant: Going for the Giggles (Toxic Gas). Justin: Phone finger (Buzz). Danielle: Giggles (Buzz). Lynn: Frog in the throat (Buzz). George: Frog in the throat (Buzz). Richard: Giggles (Giggles). Red 550, Yellow 250. Bell Reminder. Roll 2 Geordon: Bird Brain (Buzz). Ryan: Toxic Gas (Toxic Gas). Grant: Bell. (Buzz) and knocks off a lightbulb! Justin: Giggles (Buzz). Danielle: Frog in the throat (Buzz) Lynn: Frog in the throat (Buzz). George: Bell + Giggles/Bird Brain/Frog in the throat. (Buzz) and also knocks off a lightbulb! Red Team wins Operation Sam Dunk! MPP: Hollywood Party (A trip to Universal Studios). Ryan picks the Train. Simon Flash Sequence 1: Yellow Red Green Blue. Everyone seems confused, but eventually Ryan's family gets it. Sequence 2: Red Yellow Blue Green. Ryan's family gets it way quicker this time. Sequence 3: Green Red Yellow Blue. Ryan's Family gets it easy. Sequence 4: Blue Yellow Red Green. WOW! Ryan's Team going for a clean sweep. FTW! Sequence 5: Yellow Blue Red Green. Clean Sweep! Ryan's family wins Simon Flash! MPP: Scooter Party(Win Whiplash Scooters). Ryan picks the Cannon. Ratuki Go-Round Variation 2. Narration Burton: They're both out of the gate, and Ryan gets his card down first followed immediately by Geordon. Both moms come out. Geordon's mom gets her card down right away, but Ryan's mom, having some trouble.(Todd: Yellow is playing card after card after card!) Geordon's team is looking swift and takes the early lead. The key here to Ratuki is placing the card right away or bailing out! Ryan's mom Finally places her card, and the red team is unleashed, and here they come! Ryan's dad plays his card that ties the game.(Todd: That's it, work those cards.) But not for long. It seems every time the red team hesitates even for a second, the yellow team pulls it on and they take the lead.(Background noise for about 7/8 seconds)(Todd: Tagging those family members in and out.) But Ryan's red team will not go quietly as they continue to try and keep pacing Geordon's team.(Todd: and these families are working together like rock stars! Great job.) but the yellow team punches back as Danielle plays a card and now George (Geordon's dad) plays a card giving them a three card lead! And Geordon plays another card for good measure.(Todd: The stacks are getting thinner now!) Ryan's red team desperately trying to stay in the game. Ryan's mom puts down a card, now Ryan places a card. Here's Ryan's mom again, gets her card right down. And Ryan, Right back at it, and places his card. And the red team takes the lead! What a comeback by Ryan's red team. Unbelievable! The yellow team is counterpunching as Geordon brother sees a place to play his card, and does. and Geordon runs up with a five. He can't play that yet! And that results in a 10 second penalty! You can not play your five card until all the other cards have been played, 10 second penalty. Lets see if red can take advantage, and they do!(Todd:Only a couple of cards to go. Richard looking to play that five, he's got it. there's the win!) Red team wins Ratuki Go-round. Richard doesn't like noise. MPP: Music party (Electric Guitar from Samick) Ryan picks the Soda. Cranium Guesstimator Kids: 10 point question: Geodron and Grant: Babies said in Justin Bieber's Baby! 90 times. Ryan and Justin: Less. 55 Times. Red team gets the points. 20 point question: Ryan and Justin: Number of feet tall in a hollywood Letter. 33 feet Geodron and Grant: More. 45 feet tall. Yellow team gets the points. 30 point question: Geodron and Grant: How many Olympic medals has Michael Phelps won. 10 medals Ryan and Justin: More. 16 medals. Red team gets the points. 40 point question: Ryan and Justin: How many feet of bubble wrap are in this bubble roll wrap. 447. What? 447! I can't, there's a noise. 447! Geodron and Grant: More. 1050 feet. Yellow team gets the points. Parents: Point values doubled 20 points: Danielle and George: Bubbles in the roll. 85,000. Lynn and Richard: More. 139,650. Red team gets the points. 40 points: Lynn and Richard: Michael Jackson Top 10 hits on billboard top 100. 31. Danielle and George: More. 28. Red team gets the points. 60 Points: TSITG: Danielle and George: Inches tall Abraham Lincoln was. 76 inches. Exact answer! They get the points. 80 points: FTW: Lynn and Richard: Using only coins (including half dollars) 200. Danielle and George: More. 292. Yellow team wins! MPP: Theme Park Party Geordon picks the Dog. Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Geordon's Family # $710 (Dog) # $7000! (Plane) Total: $7,710 Ryan's Family # $690 (Soda) # $350 (Train) # $835 (Cannon) # $920 (Rollerblade) # $5000 (Boot) They win the trip by $95! Total: $7,795 The top card was the Wheelbarrow. Link Full Episode of S02E30 @ tubitv.com All rights go to Tubi, Hasbro, and FGN. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2